dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Frostwyrm
__TOC__ Description s are enhanced versions of Wyrms, found on Bitterblack Isle. Like Wyrms, Frostwyrms are primarily spellcasters. Their primary threat comes from their ability to cast even the highest order of spells extremely quickly and consecutively, often leading to a barrage of magickal attacks that will overwhelm anyone that cannot consistently avoid them. This combined with the rare ability for it to heal itself makes it one of the toughest enemies in Bitterblack Isle, especially when they are encountered unexpectedly or in groups, particularly when paired with a second Frostwyrm. Defeating a provides a chance of Dragon Forging any Weapons or Armor that are equipped on the Arisen. Unlike the regular Wyrm, this also includes gear that has not been Enhanced. Frostwyrms are encased in an aura that deals some damage to those climbing it or within melee range and can cause the Frozen state. Information and Stats 'General Info' Attacks Rewards *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 / Lv.2 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Azure Dragon Scale *Bright Azure Scale *Supple Dragon Pelt *Greatwyrm Stone *Frostwyrm Scute may also drop when horn is destroyed *Dragon Horn may drop when horn is destroyed Tactics (Offensive) *The heart is its most vulnerable point, which must be struck by the Arisen when its health has fully depleted in order to complete the kill. * Weak against Fire. Use Fire enchanted weapons (such as the Dragon's Ire bow and Sapfire Daggers) and skills such as Explosive Rivet, High Comestion, Stone Grove, Blast Arrows, etc.). * Vulnerable to both Silence and Torpor (see Golden and Rusted weapon entries below). * Use a Golden weapon (like the Golden Bastard or Golden Bardiches), Silencer arrows, or cast Silentium to Silence the Frostwyrm and render it virtually harmless since its main offense is spellcasting. The higher the enhancement of the Golden weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Silence with each strike. The Frostwyrm will continue to try in vain to spellcast, all the while the Arisen may attack the heart unabated. Note that the Dragon Roar is NOT considered a spell and thus cannot be Silenced. Obviously, one should switch back to a more powerful weapon after Silence has been inflicted on the Dragon. * Use a Rusted weapon to slow down the Frostwrym with Torpor (slow). The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. Obviously, one should switch to a stronger weapon after Torpor has been inflicted on the Dragon. High Lassitude inflicts the Torpor debilitation as well. * All melee vocations: Climb up to the the heart and slash away. * CLIMBING TIPS: Equip the augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+30% attack), Arm Strength (for climbing stamina), and Dexterity (for climbing speed). Wear Gloves of Might to add even MORE grip and climbing speed. * Fighters: Dragon's Maw and Sheltered Assault to the heart are the Fighter's best tools here. * Striders: Follow the above climbing tips and use Thousand Kisses on the heart. * Magick Archers: Using Immolation and simply standing below the heart will cause continuous high damage. Since the Frostwyrm isn't very tall, even short characters can cause damage in this way. If climbing the heart one can use the Iris Ring to prevent being Frozen and thus cause massive damage with Immolation and Hundred Kisses. * Mystic Knights: Abyssal Anguish will add multiple heart strikes with Full Moon Slash. Buffing a Great Cannon and Ruinous Sigil with Fire is also effective when setting a trap for the Frostwyrm to enter. Stone Jungle is effective against the Fire-vulnerable Frostwyrm. To offset the long charge time, equip the Articulacy augment and carry the Wyrmking's ring. * Frostwyrms remain stationary when casting spells, providing an opportune moment to hit it with strong attacks. The Frostwyrm is not as resilient as the Firedrake, so a strong attack is more likely to stagger it or knock it down, thus interrupting its spellcasting. Frostwyrms can cast spells such as Levin and Frigor around themselves very quickly, as well as knock its enemies away, so attempts to stagger it must be fast. Tactics (Defensive) * The Iris Ring bestows 100% Frozen Solid resistance, preventing those attacking the heart from being frozen by its icy aura and dropped off, facilitating continuous attacks. * Come prepared to defend against Torpor with Sobering Wine, Panacea curatives, High Halidom, or Torpor resistant equipment. * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies (including the Ur-Dragon). All wind attacks are nullified against the Arisen, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. * When facing a Frostwyrm and another Dragon simultaneously (such as in the Sparyard of Scant Mercy), Silence the Frostwyrm first (see above) to render it harmless, then focus on the other Dragon which poses an actual threat. * If a Dragon Horn or Frostwyrm Scute drops after a head strike, the Frostwyrm will ALWAYS rear up and Dragon Roar to instantly kill all pawns within range. This can be interrupted by quickly inflicting enough damage to the heart. * Disabling the Frostwyrm's wings will also always make him roar. Pawns will declare "It's grounded, Master!" or "On solid ground, the advantage is ours!". Tactics (Pawn specific) * Mage pawns equipped with a Legion's Might staff will auto-revive after a Dragon roar or conventional deaths. While this staff is significantly weaker in attack strength than other staves, the auto-resurrect function can be helpful when facing two Dragons as it allows the Arisen to focus on attacking instead of running around reviving pawns. The Mage pawn thus equipped should focus on healing, buffing, and distracting enemies. * Consider equipping the main pawn with a (preferably Goldforged) Rusted bow and/or Golden daggers so they can debilitate the Frostwyrm with Torpor/Silence and improve their usefulness. * Pawns having 100% resistance to Possession (by wearing the Hellfire Cloak, for example) can no longer be affected by the grab attack. They simply free themselves at the end of the grab animation, giving a strategic opening to the Arisen to charge spells, heal, or press the attack. Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dragon Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters